I never had a dream come true "
by HiKari Yagami
Summary: Kari moves to amrica and TK says how he really feels for her...R


" I Never Had A Dream Come True"  
(anything in () is me talking)  
( Hi everyone ok so i dident actuly make up the name for this story its the  
name of a SClub7 song that u use in this called never had a dream come true  
so here it is....)  
  
  
It was a normal Day like any other Day for Kari and TK at school but Kari wasent being herself  
TK though something might be wrong so he sat down next to her and said  
" uhhh...Kari your not acting your self...is something wrong "  
kari answered " TK....Im moving...im moving to America "  
and of course the snoop Davis was listing and he just jumped right into the conversation  
" WHAT!!!! Kari your moving to america you cant its not fair "  
then TK said " Hey Davis who invited you into this conversation? "  
he said " uhhhh no one never mind bye " and then he walked off  
so Kari grabbed her back back and walked out the door.  
  
Everybody's got something they have to leave behind  
Only great from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time  
Theres no use looking back or wondering   
How it could be now, or might have been   
oh this i know,but still i cant find ways to let you go  
  
So TK walked with Kari home and when they got there Sora and Tai were talking  
they dident want to interrupt them so they just waited behind the wall  
  
Tai and sora's coneversation:  
" So Tai your really ahve to go? "  
" Yeah its offical my Dad agreed to it with my mom "  
" oh i can just imagin how Kari must feel having to leave all her friends..."  
Just then Kari poped her Head out from behind the wall and started walking tword the door  
and sora said " it will be ok Kari you will make new friends and they will all be as great as us  
and just because your moving dosent mean you still cant come to the digital world and see us "  
Kari just smiled and look at Tai,TK, and Sora   
" your right " she said " im sure it will be ok "  
then she turned inside and went into her room she looked at all her pictures  
and she new she would miss it and the thing she would miss most was TK....  
  
I never had a dream come true,Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on you'll always be my Baby  
I never found the words to say  
Your the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be,with you  
  
Kari Turned over on her bed and cryed in her pillow she new she would make new friends  
but not like her old ones.  
Tai came in the room and saw her she pretened to be asleepso Tai turned the light off and left  
" she is sure gonna miss him... " tai said quietly but Kari could still here  
she knew everyone knew that she liked TK and that he Liked her back but...  
Kari could not help but wonder why he never said it she was wondering if he would say it when she left tomorrow  
so then she really did fall asleep.  
  
Somewhere in my memory   
I lost alls ense of timeand tomorrow can never be  
cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind,and theres no looking back or wondering   
how its should be now or might have been  
oh this i know,but still i cant find ways to let you go  
  
The next day Kari woke up and got her suitcases packed with all her stuff  
from under her bed and she walked out into the kitchen   
" im ready mama " she said  
" ok Kari we are going to the airport in one hour so after you say good bye to everyone meet us there"  
" ok "  
Kari walked down the street to TK and Matt's house where Tai alredy was  
TK was going to go to the airport to see them off but before that he had to Talk to Kari  
  
Never had a dream come true   
till the day that i found you  
even though i pretened that i've moved on   
you'll always be my baby, i never found the words to say  
your the one i think about each day   
and i know no matter where life takes me too  
a part of me will always be, with you  
  
they went into TK's room and sat down on his bed  
" Kari...i have something to tell you "  
" yes TK..what is it..."  
(ok you all know whats coming dont you...come on its obous)  
"Kari..." he said " i..."  
" you what? what is it?...."  
" i like you "  
( duh people hello we knew that! )  
" you...well, i like you too "  
" its to bad you have to go "  
" yeah i know but its....i have to i wish i dident but i do...i should probly go home now bye "  
so she walked out and back home with Tai following her.  
when they got home they took their bags and put them in the car and went off to the airport  
  
  
when they got there TK,Matt,Izzy,Joe,Sora,Davis,Yolie,and Cody were standing there waiting  
Tai alredy told sora that he liked her ( and still something obouse ) and she was crying  
he wiped the tears away from her Face as they said good bye  
Kari was trying not to cry even though she wanted too.  
  
theres no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
no matter how i try and try,i just cant say goodbye  
  
they got on the plain and Kari was last,she started to walk up but TK grabbed her hand  
and she stopped she knew she had to go but she turned around and Hugged TK  
" you know i have to leave...i will still see you,nothing keeps us apart "  
so she turned around and got on the plane as she waved to everyone.  
  
a few Days after they got into the house in America Kari wrote TK a E mail  
and as she said nothign would keep them apart so at the bottom of the page right after  
lets go to the digital world so i can see you tomorrow it said.....  
  
Love always,  
Kari Kamiya  
  
I never had a dream come true  
till the day that i found you   
even though that i pretend that i've moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I now have all the words to say  
i think about you each and every day  
your the only one that fills my heart with love   
and no matter where loves takes us to  
a part of me will always be with you.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
